


There’s No Way (That It’s Going There)

by Riot_Of_Roses12



Category: Trinkets (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Practice Kissing, Shy, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_Of_Roses12/pseuds/Riot_Of_Roses12
Summary: Elodie could feel the early chill of October seep through her clothes but Moe was directly in front of her, she could feel the other girl’s body heat.Moe looked down at her, her eyes shinning brightly.“How about I show you what a real kiss is suppose to feel like?”





	There’s No Way (That It’s Going There)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this ship 🚢 hope you enjoy your stay and make sure to leave a comment. This takes place on the 4th episode of Trinkets “Happy Fucking Birthday”

“Damn.” Elodie said, her gaze drawn to the night view of Portland. 

Moe nodded. “Portland gives great view.”

Elodie paused for a second. “Feels like I’ve been holding my breathe for months.”

Moe smiled gently at the shorter girl, Elodie’s eyes still fixed on the sight.

“You’re doing a lot better than you think.” 

Elodie said nothing, her hands clutching the straps of her book bag tighter.

“I’m sorry we ditched your friends. It was weird kissing Sam. Like not bad weird. More like ‘didn’t feel right’ weird not ‘I don’t like kissing girls’ weird. Is that weird?” She mentally slapped herself for rambling.

The taller girl laughed.

“Could’ve been worse. Was that your first kiss?” She nudged the short girl.

Elodie chewed her lip. “Maybe.”

Mole laughed and brushed a strand of her own hair away from her face.

“I figured. You were so tense, I could feel it a mile away.” Moe looked down at the girl.

“Well… how are you suppose to feel Ms Expert?” She asked begrudgingly.

Moe rubbed her chin, deep in thought. “Maybe not so nervous. But not so relaxed. They’re suppose to make your stomach do flips or turn your brain mushy. Sometimes all it takes is a kiss to know they’re the right one. Or whatever.” She shrugged.

The short haired girl nodded, her lighter brown eyes finally met those of dark onyx.

They looked deep and sunken, like two black voids that held the weight of the universe.

The moon was positioned in just the right way, reflecting towards the older girl’s eyes. 

Elodie could feel her cheeks grow warm and a weird feeling in her stomach.

_ Was this it? _

Scrambling away her thoughts, she coughed awkwardly and glanced away.

_ Nope. _

“Something wrong?” Moe frowned in worry as Elodie shook her head and scratched her head.

“No… well maybe yes. What if I’m a bad kisser? Or I never feel this “flip” in my stomach or my brain turning mushy?” Her shoulders sagged.

“Hey no way. Like I said, 90% sure it was her that was kissing bad.” She leaned in closer, bumping her shoulders against the smaller girl.

Elodie could feel the early chill of October seep through her clothes but Moe was directly in front of her, she could feel the other girl’s body heat.

Moe looked down at her, her eyes shinning brightly.

“How about I show you what a real kiss is suppose to feel like?”

Elodie’s breathing caught her throat and it took her a few moments to blink.

“What?”

Moe grinned. “How about I kiss you and rate your kiss? That way you won’t feel so self-conscious if your kissing a stranger and I can provide feedback.”

Elodie bit her lip and played with the hem of her sweater. “Are you sure?”

Moe shrugged nonchalantly. “It’ll just be a kiss between friends. And your not the first girl I’ve kissed so it’s not a big deal.”

“Wow, great.” Elodie held back her tone of sarcasm, pretending that Moe’s last words didn’t sting as much as they were suppose too.

“Alright then.” Moe smiled, running a hand through her light brown hair.

Elodie tried not to stare.

_ Seriously why the hell were her friends so damn attractive? _

“So… so how does this work? I stand still and you lean in or?” She let the words hang as Moe rolled her perfect eyes.

“No stupid. That just makes you look uninterested. You see someone lean in, and you slowly lean in as well. Like this.” Moe slowly reached towards Elodie’s hand and pulled it off the strap, entangling them together.

“Then you just… sort of… lean in.” Moe mumbled as her face slowly inched towards Elodie’s.

The shorter girl held her breathe as they bumped noses, the pounding of her heart getting louder and louder in her ears.

Heat rushed towards her face as Moe closed her eyes and Elodie hoped for the best.

Their lips met in the middle.

Warm and so inviting, Elodie almost felt her knees buckle as Moe wrapped an arm around her waist.

It was as if their bodies were in sync. Each movement complimented the others.

Moe pressed herself hard against Elodie’s hips and Elodie had to fight down a whimper escaping her lips. 

Her stomach was doing flips as their lips moved against one another. 

  
  


This… this was definitely right.

She could feel Moe’s tongue brushing delicately tracing her bottom lip.

Elodie parted her lips slightly, her hand cupping Moe’s warm face.

The paler girl almost groaned in response, her tongue was being sucked softly and it was making her head mushy.

Moe cupped her ass with the other hand and pulled her impossibly closer. 

Their tongues brushed a few more times before Moe pulled away.

Elodie could feel disappointment settle in at the loss of contact but let her go.

Panting hard, flushed face and sore lips, Moe looked beautiful standing there.

“So.” Elodie whispered out, her fingers dancing along her lips where the taller girl had licked.

“Yeah. Definitely 100% Sam’s fault.”

The shorter girl smiled, brushing the hair off her face.

“That was,” Elodie breathed out, “unexpected.”

Moe nodded. Her own lips felt sore and cold without Elodie’s warmth.

“How was it for you?” She said once she regained her breathing.

The pixie haired girl blushed. “Mushy. Stomach flips.” 

Moe grinned. “You weren’t bad yourself. I might have to kiss you a few more times to provide even more details.” She leaned in closer, cupping Elodie’s face.

“Be my guest.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alright because Elodie can be oblivious to the fact that Moe was excited to kiss her. Anyways hope y’all enjoy my first work in this fandom 😉


End file.
